Why Ask for the Moon?
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Love is not a real emotion. Only something fools believe in. Something for romance novels. That's what I thought...Until he proved me wrong. SessKag. Based off of the movie Now Voyager starring Bette Davis
1. Prologue

Why Ask for the Moon

_Why Ask for the Moon?_

**Well, hello my readers, yes, here I come with another story. This one is based off my favorite movie starring my favorite actress, Bette Davis in **_Now Voyager_**. It****'****s a tear jerker and a beautiful romance story. If you haven****'****t seen it, rent it, download it, do whatever you need to see this movie. Okay and this story is taking place in the forties. There will be none of that world war two mess that most stories taking place at this time have. On with the story!**

**Warning: This is in the forties for those of you who didn****'****t read the note above**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own any of the Inuyasha characters or Now Voyager**

_Prologue: _

_It__'__s funny how life works for some people. Some ended up wealthy, famous, beautiful, and intelligent. Others, it would seem as though the Gods were punishing you for past crimes. You end up rich, fat, ugly, and scared. The __"__spinster aunt__"__ if you will. Just like me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am heir to the Higurashi fortune, also the 26 year old spinster aunt._

_From a young age, I was taught that I was never to marry so that my fortune would not be taken. My mother told me to wear glasses to block my eyes from men. __"__The eyes are the windows to the soul__"__ She would tell me. I was never to look a man in the eye. I am to be the perfect daughter, never the perfect wife. _

_In my opinion, it is a technique my mother used. She feeds me such__…__there is no word describe the deceit. She tells me things to frighten me. To frighten me into never marrying because I am to be loving, caring, quiet, and studious. To always care for my beloved mother. She used to tell me __"__Say what you mean and make sure it means something__"__ a method to keep me from speaking too much. My brothers, I have three older brothers who say that my voice is like nails on a chalkboard and that is why mother doesn__'__t want me to talk. They also say that my face looks as though it were mutilated by the same nails._

_With three older brothers, you would think that they would get the inheritance. Not a chance. My eldest brother, Naraku he is a selfish evil thing. He thinks for himself and that is it. It__'__s a wonder he has a wife as sweet as Kikyou. He would waste the whole inheritance on his business, wife, gambling, and liquor. The second eldest brother, Miroku. What a sweetheart. He__'__s in love. In love with this woman Sango, I met her once before, she__'__s is a tad bit mean to him, often hitting my brother a bit too hard for his perverted mind. The fortune would never go to him because in a week, he would spend it all on Sango, buying her beautiful accessories that she wouldn__'__t__ need._

_Then there is Souta. Oh, dear loveable Souta. Darling Souta, what could I say about him? He__'__s a tad irresponsible. He enjoys games and his friends. I__'__m sure mother doesn__'__t__ even know what the money would go to; just the fact that he gets a bit carried away in winning and nothing good could come of it. So, who else is left with the fortune? I am. _

_It was strategy; she analyzed and chose the weakest link. I figured this out years ago, but I also realized it was true. Why fight the inevitable, these teaching engraved into my brain, things that I recite on a daily basis before doing anything. Almost as if my mother were trying to break so I would be too crazy to leave her. Of course, there was a time when I would have. I would have left her in a heartbeat if asked to. That was when I was in love. Of course, I was nineteen foolish, and naïve. _

_But, that experience proved my mother right. Never shall I disobey her again. Love is a ridiculous emotion that only fools believe in. Love is only in the novels of romance that I fancy from time to time __**never **__in the reality of our world__…_

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, so what did everyone think? If you didn****'****t read the top, please do and take my advice. See the movie. I love it. It****'****s still my favorite no matter what. Anyway, tell me what you think about it while I work on the first chapter. Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Love

Why Ask for the Moon

_Why Ask for the Moon?_

**Hello my wonderful readers. I bring you another chapter of Why Ask for the Moon. Okay, let****'****s get started.**

**Warning: Takes place in the forties**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own any Inuyasha characters or the plot from Now Voyager**

_Chapter One: First Love_

I was nineteen when my mother took me on a cruise with her to Rio. I was so excited to go, excited to see the world beyond my home. I immediately agreed to this as it would be an interesting vacation. On the cruise ship, the sun was shining on the ship deck and Mother immediately told me to put a shawl and hat on.

She said that the sun would mare my perfect skin. I agreed to this and grabbed my novel. "Mother, I'm going to continue my novel out on the deck" I told her in a quiet questioning voice. "Agreed, be in the dining hall by noon" She said in a clipped tone. Her voice was always quick like she didn't have enough time to speak.

I nodded and headed out onto the deck. Once I was out of her sight, I snatched the hat off my head and threw the shawl off my shoulders. Finding a chair, I sat down and opened the book. It was such a wonderful story; a play was even made off the book, Caesar and Cleopatra. I sighed as I opened to the page I was at. It was so wonderful, I was almost done in the first two days I began reading it from the last ten pages.

As I neared the last of the pages, the sunlight I was basking in was blocked. I gave an aggravated sigh and closed the book after marking my page. I looked a bit and immediately looked back down. A man with bright blue eyes was staring at me. "Well, what's your name" His voice was rough, like the gravel of my driveway.

I realized that he was making it sound that way on purpose. It was supposed to be a growl, and I realized that this was no man, but a youkai. Quickly I stood and put on my hat, making sure to never face him as I did. Then I covered my arms with my shawl and briskly walked away, book in hand.

The youkai didn't let me get very far. "Sir, it is absolutely inappropriate to touch a woman in that way" My voice sounded so much like my mothers, clipped and firm, although it was quieter. His hand was gripping my waist. I blushed as I disengaged myself from him and straightened my checkered blue and white dress.

I began running from the deck and back to the dining hall, mother was sitting at a table right in front sipping a cup of wine and writing letters. I found it funny that she would go on vacation to do the same thing in a different location. My mother was always writing letters. It didn't matter what was happening around her, it was just something she always did.

I sat down across from her at the table and pulled out my book again. "You were supposed to finish it on the deck" She snipped at me without looking up. "The sun was blocked where I was sitting and I couldn't see" I explained softly.

"Well, hurry to finish that and then right some letters" Mother ordered me and took a sip of her wine. "Yes mother" I whispered softly to her and opened my book again. It was unbelievably quiet. I zipped through the pages of my book quickly before writing letters. What was I supposed to write? And to who?

Rolling my eyes, I began to write.

The next morning, I was out on the deck again. Mother told me that she would need some time alone and for me to be back by noon. I leaned against the railing that kept me from falling out into sea. The ocean was such a marvelous thing. Beautiful and calm, yet deadly enough to loose your life to. I watched the wave's crash against each other and eventually fall.

"Excuse me, miss" I rough voice said. I looked up in confusion. It was the same youkai from yesterday. My eyes averted to the water and I blushed. "Yes" I whispered. "I'm here to apologize about yesterday. I didn't mean to come on so strong, but I couldn't help myself when I saw you" He explained in a rushed voice.

I nodded my head a bit and continued staring at the ocean. "My name is Kouga, by the way" He added before walking away. I felt a bit regretful for being so rude to him. "Kouga!" I called after him. He turned around and I got a full view of him. Tall, tanned skin with long dark brown hair pulled up high on his head. He was a handsome man. Rugged in a way, like the romance novels I fancy.

"My name…is Kagome" I mumbled when I lost my nerve. He smirked at me before running towards the other end of the deck.

Over the week I was on the boat, Kouga and I got rather close. I found out he was first mate and very close with the captain of the boat. Being first mate, seeing each other was not tolerated; Kouga could be punished if we were caught. I cared a lot for his position, but as the week went on, I felt my self being pulled in deeper. I couldn't stop my self from falling in love with him.

One particular day, we were meeting behind the lifeboats. Kouga was there before me, as always. As soon as I stepped behind them, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave into his unrelenting mouth. When he broke the kiss, Kouga grimaced. "I told you to stop wearing these glasses" He growled and pulled them off my face.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I just came from the dining hall with Mother" I apologized. "When are you going to tell that old shrew about us anyway?" He asked lazily, yawning right after. "Kouga, don't call my mother an old shrew. She means well, I am her only daughter" I hissed at him. Even though Mother has been bitter for as long as I can remember, she is my mother and she shows her love in a different way.

She shows her love in the only way she can. And I understand that. "Yeah, sorry. She just doesn't have to be so crude. Keeping you dressed like an old spinster Aunt. It does nothing for you" He grimaced, disdain clearly in his voice. I smiled at him and giggled. I felt like a giddy school girl back then. "I thought boys didn't like simple girls" I smiled at him.

You are the farthest thing from simple, Kagome" He told me and gave me a light kiss.

I should have known that Kouga wasn't for me that day at the lifeboats. He showed clear disdain for Mother, and always asked me to be someone I was not. Of course, back then I was so naïve and in love that I didn't even realize what he was trying to do. I was brought up to be proper and simple, nothing more and nothing less. I was not ready to be anything else but simple Kagome. But, that night when we met again, I confessed that I was falling in love with him. Kouga smirked at me. His reply was, "I knew you couldn't resist" It was arrogant, obnoxious if you will. I simply blushed and looked down at my shoes.

The next night, Kouga asked me to meet him in front of his room. I did, a bit nervous. That night, Kouga took me to his bed. I will never forget that night. He took my virginity. And I felt so loved no matter how much it hurt. I thought "I knew he loved me" as the night progressed. I left almost right after, trying to get back to my room before Mother could check on me. I made it to my bed just in time and got in, fully clothed and went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up in a wonderful mood. Yes, I was hurting all over, but that didn't matter. Kouga loved me! I was a smiling fool the whole day. Mother figured that I was just happy to be out so didn't question it.

I joined her for breakfast, speeding through it in a lady like manner. "Mother, I'm going out on deck. I wish to see the view one last time before we go home tomorrow" I had told her. I was actually going to meet Kouga behind the lifeboats like I did every morning. I pulled my glasses off and tucked them into my bag before continuing on to our spot.

My heart wrenched at the sight I saw. Kouga was there, but he hadn't been waiting for me. A wolf youkai, the same as him was there. She had red hair in pigtails high on her head. They were kissing in our spot. Kouga and mine's spot. "I guess men really don't like simple girls" I spoke just above a whisper, but I knew his ears would catch it. Kouga immediately pulled away and pushed the girl off him. "Kagome" He stuttered. He looked back at the woman he had been kissing and then back to me.

I knew at that moment, Kouga didn't care about me. He never did. I was simply someone to pass the time with. I ran away from the deck. Mother was right, love was for fools-and I was the biggest one.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, another chapter of Why Ask for the Moon. I know what some people are thinking. Where the hell is Sesshomaru? Well, I have to get Kagome****'****s story out first before Sesshomaru comes in. He should be in at about Chapter three. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Breakdown

Why Ask for the Moon

_Why Ask for the Moon_

**Hello loyal readers. I****'****m back with another chapter. Okay, enjoy.**

**Warning: Takes place in the forties**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t**** own any Inuyasha characters or the movie Now Voyager**

_Chapter Two: Breakdown_

Today, mother was going to have guest over. I sat at my vanity putting the details in the embroidery pattern I was designing. I put it down carefully, deciding to rest since I had pricked my finger more than several times with the needle. "Lady Kagome, your mother requests your presents" A maid had told me through the slightly ajar door. I stood up and looked in the mirror. Disgusting.

My hair was plaited against my head, the rest pulled back into a bun at the nape of my neck. Ridiculously large glasses were perched atop my nose. They obscured my pale blue eyes from anyone's view. What the glasses didn't take away from my face, my large eyebrows did. I frowned and smoothed down my black dress before descending down the steps to the sitting room.

"You called mother" I mumbled, bowing to her. The guests that were sitting were actually family. Naraku was at on couch with his wife Kikyou, and Miroku was at the other with Sango. Mother was in her usual chair, her cane still in hand and resting against her leg. "Pour us some tea Kagome" She ordered me.

A cart with the tea pot and cups was sitting in the center of the room already. I walked over to it, my low heeled shoes clicking against the polished wood floors. I poured the tea into six cups before adding the cream and sugar as everyone liked it. I passed the cups out without as much as a thank you from anyone but Miroku.

I smiled at him before taking my usual seat in the corner of the room, cradling my cup in both hands. Then, the doorbell rang. Mother looked at me expectantly. I quickly stood and placed my cup on a side table before opening the door. It was cousin Rin. She sped through the doorway without greeting or hello. I stumbled aside and closed the door.

"Well hello Aunt Kagome. I'm fine, how are you?" Her loud voice filled the foyer. She always called me aunt even though we were cousins. She took off her gloves and tossed them to me. I caught them and placed them on the table. I grabbed my cup of tea and scurried back into the sitting room.

Rin was standing up talking rather loudly and animatedly to Miroku about the trip she got just came back from. I sat back down in my seat in the corner and sipped at my tea like usual. Rin walked over to another chair and dragged it to the center of the room to sit down. She continued talking.

My mind wandered to the current romance I was reading. I absentmindedly sipped my tea as I thought until I heard my name being called. "Isn't that right Aunt Kagome?" Rin was asking for my opinion, and I hadn't heard a word she said. "Excuse me" I asked quietly. Miroku took this opportunity to jump in.

"Rin, Kagome is your cousin, not your aunt" He objected softly. "Yes, but she just acts so much older than she is!" Rin started dramatically. Her hand was placed across her forehead as if she were running a fever as she continued. "What I mean is, only Aunt Kagome could be such a nice giving person and be so humble. I mean, I think I would die if I had to dress in such hideous clothes as if they were really going to hide the fact that I was slightly obese. And those eyebrows! She seems more like an old Aunt than a cousin of mine" Rin finished in a rather breathy voice.

By now, my hands were shaking far too much to hold the cup and, inevitably, it slipped from my lax hold and flew into pieces as it hit the floor. I stared in shock, my whole body shaking. Distantly I could hear Naraku barking with laughter as mother called my name and Miroku demanded to know if I was okay.

My head felt like it was going to burst. Everything Rin had said, what Naraku had said in the past years of my life and…Kouga. I let out a loud screech before running off up the steps and to my room. There were tears in my eyes I ran. I heard Rin ask innocently, "Was it something I said?"

I threw the door to my room open and ran towards the canopy bed draped with lavender sheets. I glanced over to the vanity set and into the mirror. The sight I saw made the breath in my lungs stop. Atrocious. Tears were streaming down my face and my eyes were an irritated red. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a book at the time and threw it at the large sheet of glass.

The glass shattered onto the table below it, tiny shard flying around the room. I sat down at the chair and lifted up my embroidery pattern. I took the needle and began to work on it some more.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Normal Point of View**

The door to Kagome's room opened. She did not look up to see who it was; she continued sewing in front of the shattered mirror. "Kagome" The man at her door called her name. Sh didn't recognize the voice as one of her brothers so she did not look up.

The man walked around to her left side and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, I'm Doctor Kuroki, can you tell me why you did this?" He asked her slowly so as not to upset her. "I didn't want to look at myself" She whispered. Her voice sounded as though her spirit were somewhere else.

"Why is that?" He asked her, gently massaging her shoulder. "I'm hideous" She croaked, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Kagome, why wouldn't you like to look at yourself?" He reprimanded gently. "I'm fat, and hideous. Why would anyone want to look at me" Kagome cried out.

"Kagome, I'm willing to take you somewhere where you can be safe. We'll help you feel better about yourself and feel as beautiful as you should feel. Are you willing to go with me? It's where no one will bother you and away from here" Dr. Kuroki persuaded. Kagome nodded weakly and stood up. He helped her pack her clothes before leading her to his car waiting out in the driveway.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagome****'****s Point of View**

I've been here at Dr. Kuroki's hospital of rehabilitation for almost a year now. My birthday is coming up, but I don't think I'm ready to go home yet. Everyone here is wonderful. The nurses are so kind to me, they even help me with my sewing. During my stay here, I've lost over forty pounds. My usual dresses are too big for me.

This particular day, Kikyou came in to see me. I was sitting in my room- I loved it because the sun always rose right in front of me and so, the open space was lit beautifully in the sunlight. I was working on my embroidery in the lush suede chair placed in the corner when she had walked in with a nurse.

"Kagome darling!" She exclaimed when she caught sight of me. She rushed towards me and pulled me from the chair to embrace me in a warm hug. I returned it with as much vigor as she had. She pulled me at arms length to look at me. "Look at you, you look absolutely wonderful. You've lost so much weight, I barely recognize you" Kikyou smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you Kikyou" I whispered. A blush was set on my face as I did. "Oh, forgive me, would you like to sit down?" I guided her to the chair I had just occupied. She sat down and moved until she was comfortable. I sat down on the edge of my bed and folded my hands in my lap and crossed my ankles.

"So, what have you been up to my dear, darling, sister" Kikyou gushed, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "I've been working on my embroidery, reading, and the other patients and I have gone onto trips to town on occasion. It's actually a bit of a weekly outing for us now…" I smiled a bit at the memories of all the times we went out as a group. "I've been doing a lot of swimming" I added as an after thought.

"I see, well, you do look wonderful" Kikyou repeated in a much softer tone. "Kagome, the real reason I'm here-besides to see you, everyone wants you home for your birthday. This would after all be the first one that no one has celebrated with you. Please think about, I've visited you the most and you seem so much better, you were so depressed before, and now…please come home with me" Kikyou pleaded.

Before I could answer her, a knock at the door was sounded before Dr. Kuroki walked in. "Good morning Kagome, Kikyou" He nodded his head to each of us. He continued walking towards me and I stood up. "Good morning Dr. Kuroki" I smiled at him. He reached for my face and I quickly evaded his hand. "Kagome, come here" He ordered. I brought my face back towards his outstretched hand hesitantly. HE snatched my glasses right off my face and snapped them in half.

I gasped and quickly grabbed the two halves. "Dr. Kuroki! What am I supposed to do now" I demanded. "I assure you, you'll live without them. You see those glasses were the last thing holding you back. They are a security blanket that shields you from truly having a recovery. Now that you no longer have them, there is nothing to hold you back. And now, you may go home" Dr. Kuroki happily concluded.

I stared at him horror stricken. "I-I have to leave" I gasped out. "Well, that is generally what patients do once they have recovered. And, according to your progress, the last step to your recovery is to face everyone again in a new healthier fashion. So, you go home and make an appointment to see me every other week" He smiled at me again before leaving.

I turned to Kikyou and she had the smile of a Siamese cat on her face. "Kagome" She began, her intent clear in her voice. "Let's start packing" She laughed as she went into the closet and grabbed my suitcase to begin. She didn't bother to fold any of it, instead simply throwing everything in. I sat on the bed, not even attempting to stop my senile sister in law.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When we arrived at Kikyou's mansion, she dragged me up the steps and into her room. She locked the door and pushed me into her vanity set. I stumbled into the seat and fixed myself. I peeked up into the mirror but hastily looked back down into my lap.

Kikyou saw this and sighed. "Kagome, you have to look in the mirror some time, and when I'm finished with you, you'll want to look in every mirror you pass" she giggled. With a predatory stare, she approached Kagome, tweezers in hand. "Kikyou, what do you plan to do with those? Kikyou?" Kagome demanded, jumping up from her seat and circling around the room. Then, she launched herself at me. I let out a yelp as she attacked my eyebrows with that wretched weapon.

It was almost a half an hour later, I was sitting at the chair in front of the mirror, my eyes red and puffed from crying after Kikyou ripped my eyebrows from my skin. A frown marred my face, though it was considered a pout because my face was so sullen and my arms were folded across my chest.

"Kagome, look up into the mirror. I'm sure you'll find that you like it" Kikyou told me softly from the bathroom. I looked up let out a strangled gasp. "Kikyou, what did you do?" I demanded in a rather whiny voice. Where most of my eyebrows used to be, it was replaced with angry red skin that burned when I touched it. "Don't have a heart attack now; just put this cloth on them and the irritation will go down." She smiled at me as she handed me the warm towel.

I followed her instructions rather hastily, pressing it against my forehead. "I'm just going to cut your hair now" She added in a quick mumble. I turned my head to stare at her wide eyed. "Kikyou" I whispered harshly. "Don't worry, I promise you'll love it when I'm done" She assured me as grabbed the scissors.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it and I****'****ll try to update soon. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hello

Why Ask for the Moon

_Why Ask for the Moon?_

**Yeah, I****'****m back, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything**

**Warning: Taking place in the forties**

_Chapter Three: Hello_

Kikyou had finished plucking, snipping, and snatching away at my body hours after she started. By now, my face hurt with the slightest twitch. It even hurt to blink! I stared in the mirror at my pale face. There was dark red lipstick smoothed over my normally pink lips. My eyebrows were quite thin, twice as small as they were before with an elegant arch to them.

Kikyou had just finished placing some liner around my eyes to bring out the blue and some grey eye shadow on my eye lids. I stared at my new face, amazed at it…until I got to my hair. "Kikyou…my hair!" I gasped, shocked that more than half of it was lying on the floor around me. Now, it was at my shoulders and it seemed so short compared to before.

"Oh, cheer up, it'll grow back" Kikyou smiled at me. My lips pressed together to keep from complaining anymore. "Now, we must get you into some new clothes. You looked as if you were draped in curtains" She chuckled as she went into her closet. She came back with cashmere off the shoulder sweater that only had three quarters of the sleeve, with a knee length tan skirt and a brown leather belt that was meant to loop around the middle.

"Oh Kikyou, I couldn't possibly wear something like that" I was appalled at something so…revealing. "Kagome, sister dear, you will be wearing this and you will put it on before I put it on for you" She told me through gritted teeth. I felt like a child being scolded at for tracking mud into the house.

"Yes Kikyou" I took the ensemble and went behind the changing screen, quickly pulling off my own clothes and putting on hers. I came from behind the screen and a pair of tan shoes was thrust against my chest. I stared at the heeled shoes as if it were foreign. "You expect me to wear those?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Of course I do" Kikyou answered simply and sat on the bed. I held onto the wall as I placed each heel onto my feet. When I was done, I looked at her expectantly. "Kagome, you look…ravishing!" She exclaimed.

I blushed at the comment and turned my head. "No I don't really" I disagreed. "I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it" She assured me. "Now let me just do something with your hair and then we can get to your plane" She rushed, through the last part of the sentence, hoping I wouldn't hear the last part.

"Plane?! Why are we going to a plane? Why am I getting **on** a plane?!" I yelled. "Kagome, don't worry right now, let me just do your hair" Kikyou completely avoided the question and began to comb through my wavy locks. She picked it up, placing all of it on the top of my head with a pin before using the brush to smooth the back out and pin it there. Over, it was a painful experience as well.

When we were done, Kikyou was rushing me down to the car and ordering the chauffer to drive as fast as he could to the airport. We got there just in time for me to get on the plane with the two suitcases she had packed for me. I looked at my ticket stub as I got up the last stair that led into the plane.

I found my seat and saw that a beautiful man was going to be sitting with me the entire flight. He had long silver hair, his magenta marking stood out rather nicely against his pale skin. There was a book in his clawed hand that led up to a wrist striped with those same markings. I looked back to his face to see honey gold eyes looking at me intently.

I blushed at being caught staring at this ethereal creature. "Oh, hello" I offered. "Hn." He replied, before closing the book and raising his hand. I shook it rather daintily. "Taisho Sesshomaru" He said. I sat down, smoothing out my skirt. "Excuse me?" I asked, completely missing what he had said. "My name" He replied. "Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome" I smiled as I adjusted myself in the seat. The flight attendants alerted us for take off, telling everyone to put their seatbelts on.

Wow, what a long flight. Everyone around us was chatting and laughing and here we were, silent. "Where are you headed to?" I tried starting a conversation with the man next to me. "He raised an eyebrow and turned the last page of the book and read it before answering me. "Palm springs for the spa retreat" He answered, looking me in the eye. "Really? As am I. I hope I see you there" I smiled at him with a sure nod of my head.

His eyes bored into mine, so expressionless. It felt like a staring contest. He hadn't blinked at all and my eyes were beginning to water. I blinked and sighed in defeat. When I looked up, Sesshomaru had a smug look on his face. I scrunched my face up and glared at him. "Such expressions are unbecoming of a lady" He rebuked gently before averting his gaze to his watch.

I let my face relax and sat correctly in my seat. "It is five o' clock, there is only an hour more before we land" He told me without looking at me. I gave a soft 'o' before closing my eyes and relaxing.

"Ms. Higurashi, we are landing now" Sesshomaru gently shook my shoulders to wake me. I opened my eyes and looked around. Out the circular window, I saw the airport on the side of me. Flight attendants came by asking the passengers to leave the plane.

Sesshomaru stood up before offering me his hand. I looked at it and blushed lightly before accepting it. He helped me stand up and walked me out of the aisle. "Thank you Mr. Taisho" I said, barely above a whisper. "Hn" He replied before walking off the plane. I quickly followed the crowd and went to the terminal to collect my bags.

I found my suitcase and went outside for a cab. A taxi finally came up and just as I was about to walk up to it, a woman brushed passed me and into the awaiting cab. I almost scowled at how rude people could be but kept my features schooled, I was after a young lady and the Higurashi heir.

So, I waited almost ten minutes for another cab when all the sudden, I heard honking. I turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning into the front of a cab honking the horn. He waved at me, motioning for me to get in. I opened the door and slid into the back with him. "Well hello again" He smiled at me. I gave a shy smile and put on the safety belt.

"Where to sir" The driver asked. "The Tropicana in Palm Springs" Sesshomaru told him before looking at me. "On the plane, you said you were Higurashi Kagome, do you have a relation to the Higurashi heir?" He asked me in a low voice so as not to catch the attention of the driver.

"I am the Higurashi heir" I whispered to him. "Well, then I should properly introduce myself, I am Taisho Sesshomaru, owner of the New York Times and husband of Kagura the bat" He stuck out his hand again and I thoroughly shook it this time. "I your wife a bat youkai" I asked, not letting my sorrow show because he was already married.

It was hard to believe that such a beautiful man could ever settle down with someone. I was brought out of my musings by a chuckle. "While my wife is a youkai, she is one of the winds. She has the attitude of a bat however" He told me. "Oh my, how could you say that about someone you love" I was appalled. How could someone say that?

"Honestly, the love is gone, on my part. I find her presence rather…infuriating. I feel all she really cares about is the money that finances her preposterous bills for all the garments she buys" Sesshomaru explained to me.

"Why do you stay married then?" I placed my hand atop his as if to show my sorrow for him. "I stay for the children now. I plan to divorce some time this year, however, right now I am simply Sesshomaru, here to enjoy his vacation in your company" He smiled at me, his thumb rubbing my knuckles affectionately.

Realizing the predicament, I slipped my hand from his grasp and placed it on my lap. "Well, I've told you plenty about me, tell me some about you" He suggested. "Well, my twenty-seventh birthday is tomorrow. I am the only daughter of the Higurashi family, and recently I was just released from Dr. Kuroki's rehabilitation hospital" I told him, the last of my information would undoubtedly scare him.

"What happened?" He asked softly. "I… had a breakdown last year in the middle of a family meeting and my mother asked Dr. Kuroki to come take me away so I could get better" I swallowed the knot forming in my throat, I could feel the tears coming wanting to escape my eyes. "You needn't talk about it if you don't wish to" Sesshomaru quickly told me when he saw my expression.

"It's alright, it's simply…I haven't talked about the incident really since it happened" I dabbed at my eyes. These were the moments that I wished make-up was water proof. "Now, believe it or not, I used to be the…Spinster Aunt"-"I don't believe it" Sesshomaru immediately interrupted me. I gave a soft smile before continuing.

"Contrary to your belief, it is true. My mother kept me rather sheltered…" And, I went on to tell Sesshomaru-a complete stranger, my story. He listened the entire time, only stopping me to say his thought on the matter before letting me continue. It took up the whole ride to the hotel-which wasn't all that long.

When we came to the front of the Tropicana, Sesshomaru paid the driver the five dollars. He got out of the cab and walked around to help me out. "I must pay you back" I told him. "It's quite alright" He objected as he took our bags from the trunk. "No, I must" I insisted. "it is quite alright" He chuckled.

"Are you sure" I pressed. "Yes" Sesshomaru gave me a small smirk. I realized then, he didn't really smile very often. His features were always so calm no matter what. He walked to the revolving door of the hotel, his hands full with both his suitcase and mine and continued to the concierge.

"I have reservations under Taisho" Sesshomaru told the man. The man looked through the book he had until he got to him. "Of course, Sesshomaru Taisho, penthouse suite on the fifteenth floor" The concierge gave him the key. "You and the young lady enjoy yourself" The concierge gave a sincere smile. I looked at him confused. "Oh no, we're not married. I'm here under Higurashi" I corrected him quickly, blushing at what he implied.

"Oh, terribly sorry Miss, Higurashi, one bedroom suite, fifteenth floor" The concierge told me while giving me the key. I nodded at him before following Sesshomaru to the elevator. We walked in and the bellhop stood ready. "Which floor sir" He asked. "Fifteenth" Sesshomaru ordered. We waited silently to reach the floor.

It was a terrible silence, I had many questions to ask him and I didn't really want to wait. Finally, we reached the floor. I stepped out in front of Sesshomaru and led him to my room. I opened the door and took my suitcase and placed it inside. "Thank you…for carrying it for me, you didn't have to" I blushed.

"And what type of man would I be if I didn't carry it for you?" Sesshomaru joked lightly. I smiled at him before walking into my room. " Kagome, would you join me for dinner tonight?" He asked right before I closed the door.

"I would like that" I whispered to him before closing the door. I turned the lock and walked over to the couch and flopped onto it. My shoes fell off my feet and I lay there. What was I going to wear?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Okay, another chapter done. I hope those of you who have read this before liked it, including my new readers.**


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner

Why Ask for the Moon

_Why Ask for the Moon?_

**Hello readers, please enjoy this chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I just started the Twilight saga on Monday, and I****'****ve kinda spent every waking moment reading. I****'****m currently on Breaking Dawn and hating it for those of you who have yet to read it. If you value your time, I suggest you don****'****t even bother because you find yourself wishing it was a fanfic just so you could review about how frustrating it is. Any way, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

**Warning: Taking place in the forties**

_Chapter Three: Dinner Date_

After I stood from the couch, I grabbed my suitcase and carried it to the bedroom. I opened it and looked at what Kikyou had packed for me. There was a piece of paper attached to one set of attire. I picked it up and read it:

_Darling Kagome, _

_Wear this outfit should you go out, which I hope you do, I assure you, everyone__'__s head shall turn to look at you._

_Love, Kikyou_

I sighed and set down the note. I daintily lifted the dress and studied it. It was a white flowing gown with two thick straps made of grey silk that held it up. My bosom was to be held up by some grey silk going right underneath the bust line. There was a slight dip in the dress, going down the middle. It was complimented by the grey going under my breasts since it sloped up, towards the dip. I sighed and quickly stripped down; I unzipped the dress and stepped into it. I strained to pull the zipper up. The white gown fit perfectly, even though it was a tad tight in bosom. The layers of sheer white clothe hid the white silk that took the place of a dress slip.

The dress covered my feet and still pooled slightly on the carpet. I looked in the suitcase and found a pair of white shoes that had been placed under the gown with white elbow length gloves. I took them out and placed the slippers on my feet. Once I stood again, I realized that my feet would be covered no matter what.

I glanced around in the bag once more and found a bag of toiletries, a pouch of jewelry and a small silver purse. I skipped into the bathroom and took the mauve colored lipstick and applied to my soft pink lips. My mascara was still intact from when Kikyou did it, but I still put on a bit more. I powdered my nose a bit before grabbing the fist pair of earring in the bag that I could find.

They were diamond earrings. An oval dangled at the end of the sliver of silver that held it up. I placed them in my ears and took the matching necklace and placed it around my neck. The diamond dangled into my slightly showing cleavage. Mentally, I nodded at my work without Kikyou's help right before I realized something.

I was nervous.

I feared that I would do something wrong on at dinner with Sesshomaru. I didn't want to ruin this; he was after all, a rather friendly man once you got to know him. I took a deep breath and walked into the open space of the living room. I sat down and attempted to relax as I waited door Sesshomaru.

Apparently, I dozed off because I was brought out of my light sleep by a loud knocking at the door. It startled me awake and I quickly got up, fixing my dress before grabbing my purse and walking up to the door. I opened it slowly, revealing Sesshomaru looking dashing as ever. He was in a black suit with a grey vest over a deep blue silk tie.

I was momentarily speechless as I looked at this beautiful man-youkai in front of me. One hand that was behind his back came forth and presented me with a corsage. I gasped lightly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Would you like the corsage Kagome, or are you allergic to the flower" Sesshomaru began. I snapped out of my stupor and put my hand forth. "I would love to have the corsage, orchids are my favorite flower. Forgive me for my absent-mindedness, I was a bit shocked" I smiled nervously as I held out my arm to him and let him place the flower on my wrist.

He took my hand in his and placed mine gently on his forearm. I could feel his muscles, hard and warm under my fingers, it brought a blush to my face. "You look gorgeous" He told me. "Thank you, you look rather dashing as well" I whispered.

He gave a low chuckle as we made our way to the elevator. "I'm very glad that you decided to come to dinner with me" He murmured low. The sound of his voice was a few octaves lower than usual when he said this. It made my stomach flutter with nervousness that was ten times stronger than before.

I simply nodded my head before turning my face away. The elevator came and we stepped in. Sesshomaru never let me go; his other hand was resting lightly on my far smaller hand. When we came to the second floor, the floor with all the restaurants, he led me to the one second one on the wall. We walked into the dimly lit space. The tables had white table cloths and a candle holder made to hold only two.

The candles were lit and a waitress led us to a table in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru thanked her softly before pulling my chair out for me and helping me into it. I crossed my ankles, a nervous habit since I rubbed them together to ease my nerves. Sesshomaru sat across from me and smiled.

I blushed under his gaze before looking to the menu set on the table. I opened it and looked at the calligraphy writing on the inside. Everything sounded delightful! I bit my as I thought about what to get. It would be ridiculously rude to stuff my face with something like a steak or ham. I stuck with a Caesar salad and French onion soup. Very simple but exceptionally filling.

Sesshomaru ordered a steak well done with a side of broccoli. Honestly, I think the vegetables were so he wouldn't seem like he didn't want to be healthy. As the food came, he ordered a bottle of red wine. The waiter brought some and poured it in the glasses for us. I picked my cup up daintily, swishing the dark liquid around in the glass.

The man across from me picked his glass up, taking a sip while staring straight into my eyes. It felt as though he were reading my mind. His eyes were emotionless, but the slight smile on his face made them seem less hard as we sat in the comfortable silence. Suddenly, a song that I adored came on. The band was playing Blue Moon by Billie Holiday. It was really was a shame that colored singers couldn't perform in certain places. _(A/N: I__'__m black so this really doesn__'__t offend me, gotta keep up the forties appearance in the story) _"I love this song" I gasped out before taking a sip of my wine.

Sesshomaru put his glass down and stood up. He walked to me and put his hand palm up to me. I looked at him uncertainly. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a slight bow. I must have looked absolutely outraged. I was simply embarrassed. "But Sesshomaru, there's no dance floor. We couldn't possibly" I exclaimed.

"Of course we could, there is no rule against it" He smiled to me and held out his hand. I glanced around the large room at the people eating. I hesitantly placed my hand in his and let him help me from my seat. Sesshomaru placed one hand on my lower back and the other had my hand clasped in his and raised to the side of us. People in the restaurant turned and stared at us.

Soon, there were other couples dancing by their tables. I spent the rest of the night in Sesshomaru's arms staring into his citrine eyes.

_**Why Ask for the Moon?**_

**Okay, I know this was pretty short. But I didn****'****t know how to continue from here. So, I****'****m gonna pick up from a little later than this scene in the next chapter. And this whole chapter was my idea and not from the movie, except for going out to dinner. **


End file.
